Imagine Your OTP
by Bell1001
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone created by SYFY, I'm just borrowing. This is a fun, fluffy place to hide while we all recover from SEASON 4. I hope you enjoy it. Just some one shots that exist on their own. Please feel free to use my prompts. I would love to read other stories like these. WE NEED MORE! :) Rated M because my mind wanders. It's just in case.
1. Butt Dialed

**Imagine Your OTP... Person A is butt dialed by Person B and over hears something they shouldn't.**

**A/N: This is just for fun fun fun. I hope you guys enjoy it. A little fluffy goodness to wash down the horrid heartbreak that comes with watching Warehouse 13 finales. :)**

Myka's phone went off next to her, causing her to pull away from the novel she had been engrossed in all afternoon. The annoyance evident on her face, was quickly replaced with a big smile when she saw the name flashing across the screen. Her girlfriend had been away on a mission for over a week in New York and every time she called, Myka could feel the emotions stiring in her gut.

"Helena!" Nothing. "Baby, can you hear me?" She could hear the Brit's voice, devastatingly charming, but it was muffled. "I think you butt dialed me, so I'm hanging up now." Just as she pulled the phone away, she heard the woman on the other end say her name.

"She can't know about this. It'll be our little secret." Helena's voice was low, too low for Myka's comfort.

"Our little secret." There was another voice on Helena's end and Myka became furious. It was a whisper, making it hard for the agent to tell who it was, but it was definitely a woman.

"Helena!?" Myka started tugging nervously at the tips of her curly locks. "Helena Wells you pick up this phone right now!" When nothing happened, Myka immediately hung up.

Before Helena knew it, her phone rang. Looking down, she saw that it was her girlfriend, and couldn't help but beam with excitement. She shushed the woman standing with her, so Myka would think she was alone.

"Darling! I was just thinking about you."

"Hey, where are you?" Myka tried to hide the venomous bite in her voice as best she could. She hated being jealous, but it was too easy with Helena. The Victorian woman was drop dead gorgeous, sexy, and unbelievably brilliant.

"I'm just running a few errands. I have a couple things to do before I get home tonight, but I should see you for dinner." Helena waited, but Myka remained silent. "Darling?"

"Don't you darling me Helena. I know you're not alone and I know you're planning something that I'm not allowed to know about. What is going on, and who are you keeping secrets with?" Myka took a much needed breath and waited for a response.

"Please don't worry about anything Myka. You know I wouldn't keep a secret from you for long darling. It was supposed to be a surprise." Helena sighed.

"Stop evading my question with talk of surprises Helena. What is going on!? I demand to know right now."

Helena hung up the phone.

"What!? Helena George Wells, I am going to kick your butt when you get home." Myka muttered under her breath, hitting the speed dial button for her girlfriend. Before she hit the call button, her phone beeped. A text. "What now?"

'I wanted to ask you a very important question.' Was the first thing on her screen. Her phone beeped again. 'This is Kim.' There was a picture that followed of a woman standing behind a counter.

Myka looked at her. She didn't recognize the woman which made her even more furious.

'I love you Myka, more than you could ever know. You pulled me out of the darkest of places and gave me a family, a home.' Myka's heart softened at the sincerity in those words.

'You are everything to me.' Was the next thing she read, and the picture after that was of Helena; kneeling, with a little black box in her hand; the smile on the Brit's face washed away every doubt in Myka's mind.

'Myka Ophelia Bering, will you Marry me?' The final picture was of a beautiful wedding ring, perfect for Myka; resting in perfect, porcelain hands. Everything about it screamed; lovely, gorgeous, simple but complex. Myka could barely breathe... then her phone rang. She took a breath and she answered...

"Yes."

**So... is this a happy enough place to be? Let me know what you think. If I should continue with pure joy and happiness and just ignore everything about that final episode of season 4. Hope to hear from you guys. Love you all. XO**


	2. Dunked

**A/N: Imagine Your OTP... have to work in a booth at a fair. Person A is running the booth, Person B has to be the involuntary participant.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one shot. :) PS. I'm trying to do these with original prompts, so if you like it, feel free to take it and create something wonderful.**

"This is the dumbest idea you've ever had." Myka said, looking down on her wife.

"It is hardly the dumbest idea I've ever had, nor is it the dumbest thing we've ever done my love. Besides, we have to work a booth and you look so delicious in a wet shirt." Helena winked, hiding her smile as she refocused on the dunk tank that she built with her own two hands; making sure it was ready to go.

Myka looked up to see a line already forming. She silently cursed her wife for building this contraption, then went ahead cursing the private school they just had to send their daughter to, for having this stupid fundraiser.

"Sarah will love you for this you know." Helena mumbled, feeling the nerves radiating off the woman she knew better than anyone. "I love you for this, and I promise to make it up to you... all night if I have to."

Myka couldn't help but smile; years together and Helena still made her feel like she did the first time they confessed their love for one another. "I love you."

"Mama!" Sarah ran up to the dunk tank, jumping on Helena's back and waving up at her mother. Myka waved back, suddenly realizing that this humiliation was worth it, if she could see that smile on her daughter and wife's faces. "Look how many people are here! We have the best booth ever!" Sarah kissed Helena on her cheek, the three Bering-Wells laughing together.

"Done." Helena stood up, looking at Myka over the small pool of water. "Shall I test it out?"

"I knew it! You wanted this booth because you just wanted to dunk me yourself... so you could watch me go down." Myka accused Helena, pointing a finger at her.

"I do love it when you go down." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes darkening with love and lust at the thought..."That, and Pete gave me fifty so he could dunk you as well. Claudia wouldn't give me money, but she bought me a new set of tools to build this with. So of course, she gets a turn." Helena couldn't hold in her laughter, it was too much.

"What!?" Myka almost fell off the plank holding her three feet above the water. She was so tall, that her toes were already dipping beneath the surface. "That is messed up on so many levels. What about Artie! Or... or Mrs. Fredrick?"

"Nonsense darling, they didn't give me anything, they don't get a turn."

Helena turned around, walking to stand behind the line. She picked up a ball and on the first try, she hit the target, sending Myka falling into the cold water. When Myka emerged from the small pool, Helena was already standing at the edge of the tank, pulling Myka's face toward her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Beautiful." She whispered, sneaking a look down the front of Myka's shirt. She turned, looking at Sarah. "Sweetie, your turn."

Sarah stepped a lot closer, to the line for the little ones. Helena helped her aim, and although it took her a few tries, leaving Myka on the edge of her seat, she finally hit the target. Myka was so proud of her little girl that she didn't mind falling into the water a second time.

Around the sixth person, Myka was used to the suspense and the falling, as well as the water; which had started to warm up under the afternoon sun. She found herself having fun, even when Pete and Claudia dunked her.

...

The school fair was over and Myka was finally wrapped up in a big towel watching everyone else break down the booth.

"That was a fun day." Helena snuck up behind Myka, holding the woman around her waist, placing a few discrete kisses on the base of her neck.

"It was." Myka turned in her wife's arms. "Claudia said she'd take Sarah tonight. You have a lot of making up to do." She kissed her wife, turning around and walking to the car; Helena quickly followed. "Best idea I've ever had."

**Thanks for reading. Some fun, fluffy, family bonding time. :) Used Sarah in this story because I love the name of our little Bering-Wells and you can go ahead and insert this one shot into their family history. I hope you all liked it, please review, comment, make suggestions. I appreciate all the support. Love you all. XO**


	3. Roommates

**A/N: Imagine your OTP, Person A is looking for a roommate for their new apartment and in comes person B.**

**It isn't a part of the Warehouse universe, but it's Bering and Wells so that should be fine right? Just something small to keep you guys going... (hopefully) Enjoy! :)**

"You must be Myka." A small hand stretched out across the threshhold of the three bedroom apartment, taking hold of a slightly larger hand and pulling the owner of that hand through the door. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine?" Myka was able to loosen the captors hold on her hand and used her own free will to walk further into the apartment.

"Ever so sorry, I am a bit grabby I guess." The Brit looked at her possible roommate apologetically, hoping it would be enough to soothe the woman's worries. "It is something you get used to, so if you don't think you can, you don't have to stay for the interview."

"It's not a problem. I'm just not really used to it, but I guess it could grow on me." Something about this woman set Myka on fire. She felt a connection with her instantly, which is why she pulled away; it was strange.

"Well, you can call me Helena if you'd like and we can talk a bit, please have a seat."

Myka followed Helena to the couch where they sat and had a cup of tea while talking about themselves a little, asking each other questions and just getting a feel for each other. They started sitting on opposite sides of the couch, but as the interview progressed, they found themselves gravitating towards each other, until they were sitting side by side.

"Why haven't you found a roommate yet?" Myka asked, sipping what was left of her tea.

"I guess I just have a hard time with people. I've always felt out of step I guess, out of time. I think I'm too odd for most people and I haven't found the right person who made me feel comfortable being myself."

"I know what you mean. I'm the same way. I'm not like anyone else from my home town and I haven't been able to find someone who gets me yet."

A comfortable silence stretched between them, each woman taking in the other woman's words and digesting the information given to them so far.

"So, I am a bit of a tinkerer when I can't sleep, so you may here some odd noises at night. I hope that's not going to be an issue." Helena looked at the woman timidly, hoping the noise factor of her working wouldn't turn her away.

"Shouldn't be an issue. I listen to a lot of classical music." The curly haired woman blurted out as if it were something to be ashamed of.

"That's wonderful!" Helena was beaming, joy radiating from the corners of her eyes and lips.

"It is? Where I'm from, it's not really considered normal I guess for a kid to be in love with classical music." Myka turned her head away, embarrassed by the confession.

"Darling, it's okay. I love classical music as well." Helena paused for a moment. "I'm a clean person, but when I'm working on something I do tend to get a bit messy." Now it was her turn to shy away from the woman next to her.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I like to invent things. I'm not the best yet, but I like drawing up plans and sometimes I follow through in building them."

"Sounds amazing! If this works out, do you think I'd be able to see them someday?" Myka noticed the twitch on the other woman's lips, she was smiling.

"I'd love to show you my work space. It's in the third bedroom. Follow me." Helena stood and started walking down the hall, Myka followed close behind.

Helena took a breath and opened the door. She almost wanted to shut the door tight when she heard the audible gasp from the woman next to her, but wasn't able to as a dark mass of curls brushed right by her and into the room.

"A library!? You have a library?" Myka looked around the room, custom made shelves that stretched to the ceiling were literally filled with books. Hundreds and hundreds of books.

Helena was about to ask if that was okay when she noticed the woman close her eyes and take a deep breath. She knew what she was doing. Myka was breathing in the scent of well loved and cherished books. It was the smell of home and she knew that this was a perfect fit.

Myka opened her eyes and her gaze fell upon an old wooden desk against the wall. It was beautiful and it was covered with blueprints and papers and notebooks. Myka stepped forward, she looked at the drawings, feeling Helena staring at her. Myka was in love with this place and when she turned to look at the Brit, she knew that this connection was much stronger than anything she could ever feel.

"I'd like to stay Helena."

"I'd very much like you to stay Myka."

"I have a lot of books." Myka said, looking at the lack of space on the shelves.

"We can make space for them." Helena smiled, inching closer and closer to the woman in front of her. Stepping into her personal space, Helena wrapped her arms around Myka who instantly stiffened. "I'm so sorry." She was about to pull away, but Myka yanked her back into her arms and squeezed tight.

This was the right fit for both of them; two women who always felt they didn't belong, finally finding a home.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment, review, anything you'd like to see? Just let me know. :) Love you all. XO**


	4. Stuck

**Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator during a power outage and Person A needs to calm Person B down in an unconventional manner.**

**All mistakes are mine, WARNING: Fluffy, light Smut ahead... proceed with a little caution. (it's not that bad)**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot. :)**

They arrived at the hospital for a check up, six months in and Helena was ready to have this baby. There had been a bunch of power outages happening all over town that week and as they stood in front of the elevator, Helena was mor than happy to voice her concerns.

"Darling, why don't we just take the stairs?"

"Because you're pregnant, your appointment is on the 5th floor and you get winded walking up the front porch to our house." Myka said, and without even glancing at her nervous wife, her hand instinctually reached out and took hold of the smaller one. She brought both hands up to her mouth and kissed it. She felt the woman next to her relax just as the elevator doors opened. "I guess it's just the two of us." Myka commented as they got in.

"That's because everyone's taking the stairs." Helena smirked.

Around the third floor, the elevator shook slightly, halting its journey to the fifth floor as another power outage rolled through. They were stuck.

"Great!" Helena let go of Myka's hand and put her hands on her waist. "I told you we should have taken the stairs, you know I hate elevators and now I'll be late for my appointment..."

Myka listened to her wife rattle off, checking the emergency phone with no success.

"Sweetie you should calm down." Myka said, hanging up the phone and sliding to the floor. "There's nothing we can do anyway, we just have to wait it out."

"Wait it out..." Helena scoffed and started pacing. Myka could see the distress and sweat starting to form on her forehead. When she passed her again, Myka reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"Sit down Helena." She said gently tugging at her wife's hand.

"But..."

"Helena sit down. The stress is not good for you, or for the baby." Myka tugged once more, this time guiding Helena to sit beside her. "That's better." She looked at her wife who was already dripping with sweat and slightly hyperventilating. "Helena?"

"I never liked elevators." Her voice shook, breaking Myka's heart.

"I know." Myka reached into her bag, pulling out a bag of wipes. She straightened Helena's legs and straddled her thighs, smiling at the gasp that escaped her wife's lips. "Let me help you with that."

Helena sat back as Myka pulled a wipe out and gently started to dab her forehead, the cool cloth against her hot skin made shivers run down her arms; or it could have been the kisses that Myka placed over each path that had been paved across her forehead, her temples, her cheek bones, down her jawline and her neck. She found herself tilting her head back to allow the woman more access.

Myka quickly dropped the item in her hand when fingers tugged and tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. She reluctantly pulled away, looking at Helena whos eyes were nearly black at this point. "Feel better?"

Helena licked her lips as her eyes roamed over the gentle features of her wife's face; the love and care that stirred within those hazel eyes always pushed her over the edge. She tucked her hands behind Myka's neck and pulled her so their lips collided passionately. She attempted to arch into Myka's touch, but her belly stopped the action causing Myka to pull back and giggle.

Helena huffed; frustrated at her limited movements, but even though she couldn't do everything she could before she was pregnant, Helena had never felt sexier, more desired, or more loved in her entire life. Every time Myka looked at her, there was a hundred times more of every feeling she ever had, pouring out of her for the Victorian woman.

"It's okay sweetie." Myka slowly slid backward, so she sat a little lower on Helena's legs. She lifted Helena's shirt and rubbed her thumbs over the womans stomach, smiling and always so excited to see the place her baby had been growing and living in for months, the safest place her baby would ever know. She bent over and placed sweet kisses across her wife's abdomen, trailing each kiss up until she could place a kiss at the center of Helena's chest.

Her hands trailed over Helena's sides and brushed against the sides of her breasts, the Brit moaned at the contact, the sound causing a searing heat to shoot through Myka right to her core. She readjusted so she straddled only one of Helena's thighs, her leg between her wife's. Her hand found it's way to the waistline of Helena's pants and she popped the button, unzipped and slipped her hand inside, immediately welcomed by wet heat. She used her thigh to push her hand against Helena's core, thrusting forward the way she knew would send the woman over the edge.

Helena took hold of Myka's hips, her head falling back against the elevator wall as she helped Myka rock against her. "Myka..." Her chest rose and fell eratically, matching her breathing. "Right there... yes."

Myka, inching near the edge herself, needed just the right amount of friction in just the right spot. She leaned forward, bracing herself with her left hand against the elevator wall just beside Helena's head, resting her own forehead against Helena's shoulder. She latched onto Helena's shoulder with her lips, her teeth scraping against the surface. Instinct kicked in as she came close and she bit down on the soft flesh beneath her lips, sending Helena over. Her wife's scream of pleasure was enough to pull her over the edge as well, moaning into the now bruised skin.

Myka collapsed against Helena who wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Helena rubbed her back gently, smiling into wild curls. A thin sheet of sweat covered them both, but neither woman cared as they held onto each other until their bodies stopped trembling and their breaths returned to normal. Myka slowly rolled off of Helena, helping her zip and button her pants back up.

"I love you."

"I love you darling."

Myka reached for Helena's hand, interlacing their fingers and resting her head against her shoulder.

A little while later, the elevator started moving, and both women stood straightening out their clothes. They finally reached their floor, stepping out of the elevator to be greeted by their doctor.

"I'm so sorry you guys were in there so long."

"It's fine." Myka said, pulling Helena behind her. "We should have taken the stairs. We'll probably do that from now on."

Before they got into the room, Helena tugged Myka backward and moved so her lips were right beside her wife's ear. "Myka." She breathed into her ear.

"Yeah?" Myka said breathlessly.

"I love the elevator. We should take it more often." Then she kissed her cheek, stepping away and walking into the room, Myka trailing behind her with a dopey smile on her face.

**Thanks for reading. The elevator shutting down was stuck in my head and I couldn't figure out why. I'm sure I've seen something similar somewhere... thinking I may have read it somewhere but I don't know.**

**I hope you liked it anyway. It was fun to write. Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment and review, but no pressure. Love you all. XO**


	5. Kids, Fights, Books and Dates

**A/N: Person A's daughter was called into the Head Masters office for getting into a fight with Person B's daughter...leading to the parents meeting and making plans.**

**Just for fun... wanted to get this idea out of my head. I used Christina in this and introduced a new character Cassie. Hope you guys don't mind. It's very much out of the chaos in my head and might not make a lick of sense. But I hope you enjoy it.**

A little girl sat on one side of the room waiting patiently for her mother, while another little girl was already face to face with hers against the opposite wall.

"Christina, would you like to tell me what happened before I talk to the Head Master?" The dark haired woman knelt before her daughter, a calm but disapproving lilt in her voice.

"Mum, it's not what you think..."

"I think someone called me saying that my daughter was in another fight." She brushed her fingers against the young girls cheek, wiping away some dirt and pulling a twig out of her hair. "I thought we talked about this darling. You were doing so much better."

"But mum, I promise... we were just playing." Christina said, her voice pleading for her mother to believe her.

"So if I ask that little girl if you were playing, she'll say yes?" Helena looked over to the child who was sitting there, swinging her legs back and forth. Dark, wild curls fell around her face, twigs similar to the ones in Christina's hair were in hers as well, trapped in there like fish in a net. She could tell by the look on her face, that the young girl was afraid of her parents finding out. "Well?"

Before Christina could answer, a woman's voice was heard before she even got into the office.

"Cassie!" A tall woman with brown curls falling around her face, similar to the girls came rushing into the office. She didn't notice anyone else because her glare fell squarely on her daughter. "A fight!?"

Cassie flinched, always afraid of disappointing her mother. Myka saw the way her daughter tensed, and immediately melted, sinking to the floor in front of her, mirroring the family across the room.

"Sweetie... look at me please." Cassie looked up, dark green eyes meeting Myka's hazel ones. "What happened baby? You said no more fighting."

"Mom... we... we weren't fighting we were just playing around."

Helena heard the whispered confession, her dark brown eyes looking at her daughter who mouthed 'I told you.' She shot up and made her way across the room.

"Excuse me?" Helena said softly, not wanting to interrupt, but feeling the need to.

"Yeah." Myka sighed, turning to see the woman hovering over her. She stood, now towering a few inches above her. "I'm sorry, you must be the other parent. I'm so sorry about all of this. If your daughter needs to go to the doctors, I'll pay for anything you need."

"Well um... apparently, your daughter and my daughter are friends?" She guessed, although why friends would be caught fighting was beyond her comprehension.

"Best friends!" Christina yelled from her seat.

"Best best friends!" Cassie added.

Myka looked at the two, then back at Helena. "But I got a call saying they were in a fight..."

"So did I Mrs?"

"Ms. Bering... Myka." She extended her hand to the woman who eagerly took it firmly in her own.

"Ms. Wells or you can call me Helena." She kept her hand there a moment longer before pulling away.

"We were just sparring mum! She's really good and she does fencing as well! She started teaching me a little and I started teaching her Kenpo." Christina yelled excitedly, wanting to show her mother that they really were friends.

"She does?" Helena looked at Myka who nodded. "Where does she take lessons?"

"My mom teaches me." Cassie answered before Myka had a chance to say anything.

"You teach her to fight?"

"Yes. Just some kick boxing and different forms of martial arts. I'm getting her ready to join fencing when she's old enough. Cassie wanted to learn and I felt more comfortable teaching her myself."

"Mom, Christina learned to spar from her mum too."

Myka looked at Helena who simply nodded.

"Mum?" Christina was now standing behind Helena, tugging at her coat.

"Yes love?"

"I know I'm in big trouble and all, but when I'm done being grounded and if Mrs. Bering..."

"Ms. Bering." Myka said out loud, but wishing she had just kept it to herself.

"Sorry... If Ms. Bering says it's okay, could Cassie come spend a day at our house? Please?"

Helena looked over to Myka, the taller woman nodding with a small smile on her face.

"Sure darling. Maybe we can have her over one day and she and her mum could stay for supper hm?"

"Really!?" Cassie jumped off the chair, clinging to her mothers hand. "Can we mom?"

"Yes. When you are done with the list of chores you're getting for this, we can do that."

...

When the families were leaving the Head Masters office and the girls were saying their goodbyes, Myka and Helena stood close by talking about plans for their girls to get together, while also listening to the conversation the two little ones were having a few feet away.

"Cassie, don't forget to bring your first edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Christina whispered, but Helena overheard her.

"Christina, not everyone has first edition books especially most children your age."

"Actually, Cassie has a big collection we started a few years ago." Myka noticed the intrigue on Helena's face. "I grew up in a book store, my parents own and they send a lot of stuff for Cassie."

"That's wonderful!" The smile on Helena's face, melted Myka's heart. A fellow book lover, Myka was glad her daughter finally found a friend. Helena looked at Christina. "Why are you asking her to bring it?"

"We're gonna trade a first edition every week! So I'm going to lend her my first edition of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"Hmmm... sounds okay to me, if Myka is alright with it. They are very precious books."

"I'm okay with it. I'm also interested..." She turned so she was speaking only to Helena, their daughters shuffling over to talk about their playdate.

"Yes Myka?"

"I'm interested to know what first editions you have." She smiled, as brown eyes widened in front of her.

"Would you like to get together sometime and trade?" Helena smirked, her heart fluttering at her close proximity to the other woman.

"I'd love to." Myka said, nervously bringing her hand up to the back of her neck.

"It's a date then?" Helena poured as much of her charm into the question that she could... and it worked.

"It's a date."

**I hope this was okay. Just some fun. Hope you enjoyed it, please review, comment make some suggestions. I appreciate the support. You guys are all so great. Thank you and love you. XO.**


	6. Surprise

**A/N: A little fluffy family fun. The Berings and Helena... SURPRISE!**

**Person A wants to surprise person B, but gets a surprise herself.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Just a little thing that was stuck in my head for a bit. Feel free to hate on it if it isn't your thing.**

A slender finger reached out and rang the doorbell, the shivering woman waited patiently until the door opened. She expected her girlfriend to answer the door, but was surprisingly greeted by a smaller, older woman. Her hands suddenly gripped at the collar of her trench coat.

"Mom, who is that?" Myka rounded the corner, happy to see her girlfriend standing there, then worried because she hadn't gotten to telling her parents that she was in a relationship with a woman. "Helena!" She forced her way past the discomfort and opened the door wider. "Come in." As Helena passed, she brushed her hands against Myka's looking for a connection to make her feel a little more calm. "Mom, this is my friend Helena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Helena. Can I take your coat?" Helena's eyes widened and she politely refused.

"There was a chill, I'll just keep it on for now." She held it close to her body as though it was keeping her alive, and it very well might have been. "Could I speak with Myka alone for a moment Mrs. Bering?"

"Please, call me Jeanie and of course." She turned to her daughter. "I will go let everyone know you'll be a minute."

"Thanks mom." Myka waited till her mother left the room before she turned to her girlfriend and pulled her in for a quick but intimate kiss. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to surprise you, but turns out I'm the one who was surprised. You didn't tell me you were having family over."

"I'm sorry. I was... I invited them over to tell them that I was in a relationship. With you. I needed all of them to be here at once so I didn't have to tell the same story over and over again." Myka lowered her gaze to the floor.

"That's wonderful darling. Do you want me to leave?" Helena was so full of sincerity and support, it melted Myka's heart.

"No, you can stay if you want. I'd like everyone to meet you, they'll love you." Myka's hands found their way to the buttons of Helena's trench coat and she started to undo them, while Helena smiled coyly. "Let's just get this off of you and... Helena!" She quickly closed the top half of the coat back up and buttoned it. "What are you doing!?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise love. I thought you'd be alone, and usually that means we're both very naked and doing extremely inappropriate things on every surface of your apartment." The Brit purred.

"You couldn't have at least put underwear on?"

"I thought completely naked would have been much faster." Helena couldn't supress the smirk on her face if her life depended on it, she loved seeing Myka this way.

Myka rolled her eyes and took Helena's hand. "Come with me." She pulled her through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom, stopping to let her family know that they would be back in a minute.

Once in the room, Myka went to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pants that Helena left there. "Change and you're staying for dinner."

Helena undid her coat and dropped it on the floor, standing there completely naked for Myka to see.

"Helena." Myka warned, hoping it would be stern, but heard it only as a whisper. "Put the clothes on and meet me down stairs." She left the room, her face flushed and her chest red and hot. After a few breaths, she quickly made her way back to her family.

"Myka. Where's your friend?" Jeanie asked, forcing everyone's attention to shift to the host.

"She's upstairs changing. She didn't want to take her coat off because she got a stain on her top and she's very self conscious about that kind of stuff." Myka was never good at coming up with lies, but her family accepted her answer and moved on. They were serving dinner when Helena walked downstairs, she took the seat next to Myka and introduced herself to the family.

Everyone loved her and had so many questions for her, then Myka decided it was time to tell her family that she was in love with this woman.

"Guys? I actually asked everyone over for dinner because I need to tell you something." Helena's hand found it's way to Myka's knee, lightly squeezing in support. "I am in a relationship, a serious one and I really love this person and I hope you guys can accept my decision..."

"Why wouldn't we be supportive?" Her mother asked over Tracy's input, "It's about time big sis, when do we meet him?"

Myka cringed. "Actually he is a she and she is Helena." Myka quickly laced her fingers with Helena's and placed their hands on the table for everyone to see. Helena looked around the table and smiled. It was intimidating, but she knew that Myka loved her and would never stop loving her because their relationship wasn't accepted by everyone. Since she knew that to be true, Helena had no problem simply being happy.

Surprisingly the first to speak was Warren Bering; the usually quiet and hard to impress man that had at one point emotionally crippled Myka, but as the years went on their relationship had gained a strong foundation and they had been building on it slowly. "Myka are you sure?"

"Yes dad. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"And, Helena?"

"Sir?"

"Are you sure? I don't want my daughter with someone who isn't commited to her."

"Sir, I love your daughter with everything I have and I would do anything for her, I swear it." Helena kept eye contact with Myka's dad the entire time.

"Very well. What's for dessert?"

"What!? Dad, that's it?" Tracy asked, and Helena had to squeeze hard to keep Myka's fist from flying across the table at her sister.

"That's it Tracy. Your sister is in a great relationship with someone who loves her more than anything. What does it matter that the person happens to be a woman?"

"I'm sorry." Tracy said to Myka and Helena.

"It's okay Tracy, I know this is a lot to take in. Thank you for being here for this, I appreciate it." Myka and her sister never really got along, they were so different, but she knew that Tracy was trying and she did love her for that.

After dinner and dessert, everyone was leaving; Tracy trailed behind, stopping at the door and pulling her sister in close so only she could hear her. "So..."

"So what?"

Tracy looked in the living room and saw Helena cleaning up the coffee cups that were left behind. "She was naked under that trench coat wasn't she?"

"Trace!"

"She was!" Tracy jumped up and down, pointing her finger which Myka quickly grabbed and yanked to get her sister to stop being so annoying. "Ow!" They laughed like two teenagers.

"So yeah, she was."

"So you guys are like serious serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really happy for you Myka. I'm sorry I acted the way I did earlier, just shocked. I didn't expect it."

"Me too, but Helena did something and I fell in love with her."

Tracy leaned in and kissed Myka's cheeks. "You guys have a good night." She giggled and walked off.

Myka walked back into the kitchen, her jaw dropped when she saw Helena standing there, once again completely naked.

"Surprise."

**So just some fun fluff... chaos because it's just jumbled up from my head. Wanted to get something out soon and here's something. I thought it would be sweet to give Myka and Tracy a moment. So I hope you guys liked it, let me know. I appreciate comments and reviews. Thank you all for your support. Love you. XO**


	7. Breaking Social Mores

**A/N: This one is in memory of my friend Jared who was bullied through high school and died at 17 of suicide. I wish something like this happened instead. He was a great person who didn't deserve to be hurt the way he was.**

**I hope you guys like this little one shot, it means a lot to me. The tone and style is different than anything I've written so far, please don't be thrown by it. I know the pacing won't be for everyone but give it a chance, the message is important. :)**

**First person POV. Enjoy.**

Highschool... the place decorum goes to die. There were rules. For some people; those born lucky with beauty and brains, Highschool was and would always be the best four years of their lives, for most people it would be four years of ups and downs, average and simple, then for the remaining few, it would be hell.

I managed, most of my life to avoid the abuse and bullying brought about in school, on school property at least. I got enough of it at home, I didn't need it here too.

In school it was simple; I'd keep my head down, avoid eye contact, and I'd just walk in circles so no one could catch me. Then the bell would ring, school would be over and evasion was nearly impossible. I would have to get on that bus.

Maybe it's just me, but as I have played witness to this hell bus for three and a half years now, I can see clearly what it really is. It is a prime example of the social ladder, unattainably high and impossible to climb. Where you start, is where you'll be, unless someone at the top makes an exception. As far as I'm concerned, it's just plain cruel.

The most coveted seats were the ones at the back of the bus. Why? Simply because it sat higher than the rest, and the long walk to the back made sure everyone would have a chance to look at you and bask in your glory. They were occupied by kids who were treated like human beings; bipedal primates belonging to the Mammalian species. Homosapien in the family Hominidae. Normal kids would just say 'the popular kids.'

Beneath them; everyone else, but more specifically sharks, the kids who fed off of them, hungry and desperate for their attention and acceptance. The majority of the school was the pack. They were your average highschoolers, coasting along and surviving by leaning on each other. The further down the list you went, the closer you got to me. When you hit the bottom, you'd have to dig a little deeper. There I am.

When I step on the bus, all eyes focus on me and people recoil. I'm a social leper, always have been. The popular kids could care less, they just focused on their phones, texting each other because talking is overrated.

I head for my seat, like I do every single day... in fear and agony. Walking the short distance to my seat should be easy enough, I sit across from the bus driver, I am the dirt beneath everyone elses feet. It should be quick and easy, but it isn't. I feel two hands on my back and the next thing I know, I'm pinned beneath a larger kid, the others are all laughing and cheering for the person on top of me. I manage to look up at the bus driver but she rolls her eyes, sighs and shuts the door. She sees this kind of thing all the time. Lucky me.

I wanted to cry; now, at this moment. I wanted to burst into tears on the school bus floor. Pathetic. I already cried at home that morning and the night before. I wished to be non-existant, to disappear. I wanted to die. All the time.

I felt the blows on my back like daggers. I'm thin, it doesn't take much for me to hurt and bruise and ache. I bit on my lip, stiffling my cries, I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Then nothing. Everything stopped, the kid was still on my back, but I felt everyone's gaze and attention shift to the opposite end of the bus. I heard footsteps and then whispers. The person who was on me got off slowly and backed away. I wanted to get up, but I was still shaking so much, I couldn't find the strength to support myself enough.

Another set of hands were now on me and I flinched, but these hands were different, they were kind. I turned my head and I was met with a sad smile, beautiful dark brown eyes that were filled with concern. Helena. We had never spoken, she transfered here from England last year and her flawless pale skin, silky black hair, amazing accent, and perfect smile had her automatically at the top. She was the queen and she was at my side, helping me.

"I'm Helena." She whispered into my ear as she helped me off the ground. We stood there for a moment so I could get my balance.

"I know." I said in return. Who didn't know this girl. She was Helena Wells. "I'm..."

"Myka Bering. I know." She knew my name. "Are you okay love?"

I nodded like an idiot and she took my arm. At first I thought she was making me the exception, everyone did. I could see them as they assumed she'd take me to the back of the bus with her. She didn't. She looked at the girl who was on top of me. "Grow up." She hissed at her, wrapping her arm around my waist protectively. The girl cowered beneath her glare and sat down. Helena didn't take me to the back of the bus, she didn't make me the exception. This entire time, she was making an exception for everyone else. "May I sit with you Myka?" She was breaking social mores.

"But the rules..." I started to say, but she wouldn't let me finish. She pulled me even closer as we sat together at the front of the bus.

"Change the rules darling."

My life changed that day. I was given a gift that I had never known before... hope.

**Thank you for reading this. I hope if you're bullied, you know that you're not alone and please don't hesitate to find someone to talk to. This world is better with you in it, so please stay safe and love yourself. I Love you all, with all my heart, unconditionally. XO**


	8. Trying Something New

**A/N: So this prompt, was one I saw floating around out there and I'm not sure who to credit for it, but thank you... it spoke to me and seemed like a challenge with writing style. I hope you don't mind. If you're reading this, message me and I'll give you credit for the prompt. I'm sure someone could have done better by you, but this is just a short response to... Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Everyone has desires, something they really want. Something that they're too afraid to ask for." That is what Helena told Myka on their 7th year anniversary, when the younger woman wouldn't tell her what she wanted to do. "So what do you want my love?"

They decided to try something new in the bedroom and after hours of unhinged, animalistic, needy and rough sex, Myka and Helena fell back onto the bed, side by side, staring at the ceiling of their bedroom.

Helena shook her head as if to shake away her surprise and shock at what had just happened. "Darling that was..."

"Yup." Myka said, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't sure why the embarrassment, it was amazing sex. Perhaps it was the thoughts that crowded her mind of why they had never done this until now. "You were..."

"Thank you, so were you." They were quiet, hearts still buzzing, legs still shaking. "I didn't know you could do that thing with your..."

"Yeah." Myka wanted to stop Helena from mentioning the thing she could do. They had been together for over ten years, married for seven, and they had never had a night like this. It was a lot to take in. "And you with that other thing. How did you get your back to um..."

"Lot's of stretching darling." Helena answered with a chuckle. Her hands started to roam over the different areas of her body. She hummed as she felt thr ridges on her shoulder where Myka had bit down hard at the peak of her orgasm. Myka watched as Helena wiggled, feeling the marks left on her back from Myka's fingernails digging into her, she smiled as she thought of the evidence of her wife's mouth on her body that would show up the next day in the form of small bruises.

"You okay?" Myka asked, afraid that they had gone to far.

"Wonderful." Helena purred, rolling her head to the side euphorically, her eyes slightly glazed over in complete bliss. "That was..."

"Intense."

"Perfect." Helena corrected her. "Although you were a little loud."

"I know." Was the sheepish response.

"I didn't know you could get that loud."

"Me neither. I'm sorry." Myka rolled over and burried her face in the pillows. Helena pouted, afraid that she had said something wrong, not realizing that Myka was just a little embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry darling. I was pretty loud too." She offered Myka an out, hoping those beautiful hazel eyes would find hers, which they did. "I think I was particularly loud when I left those marks on your lower back my love." Helena traced her fingers around the crescent shapes along the small of Myka's back.

"Do you think anyone heard us?"

Helena burst out laughing, leaning in and kissing Myka's cheek with such care that it caused this moment of softness and simplicity to seem completely foreign from what they had just done; as though these softer touches weren't the ones they hadn't been providing each other with for their entire relationship. "Definitely. We should try it again sometime."

"Definitely." With that, both women's embarrassment and uncertainty slipped away, drifting off as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Thank you for reading this. I hope it was okay. Whoever came up with this prompt, I hope I didn't butcher it too badly and please, if you'd like to be credited, just let me know and I will edit the crap out of this to put your name in it. :) Please review and comment. I'd like to know what you guys think. It was a little different and did challenge me in terms of pacing. Love you all. XO**


	9. It's Different Because it's Love

**A/N: This was written for AU week... don't know how it is really, but um... imagine slave and master (not like that) Myka was sold into slavery as a child and Helena is her newest master who gives her something special... That would be love. It's not the greatest, but just wanted to put something small out there. Everything in Italics is a flashback. hehe... Not smutty at all, just a kiss.**

**Enjoy. :)**

A light knock on the door and she knew who it was. No one ever knocked on a slave girls door, unless they were lucky enough to be sold to the Wells family.

"May I come in?" A soft voice called out through thick oak.

The slave girl, Myka opened the door slowly, peering out through the small crack to see if anyone else was there before opening the door wider. "What can I do for you my lady?"

"Myka, my husband is away. You can call me Helena."

"For how long?"

"It will be a very long journey. So it will just be the two of us for a while. Is that okay?" Pale fingertips brushed wild curls out of Myka's face before caressing her cheek.

"If if pleases you." Myka knew that this was how it was. She wasn't a fool, she was born into slavery, passed on from house to house like she was nothing. She knew what it was to be used in this manner; for pleasure, for laughs. She was no stranger to shame and degradation; it was her life. But this was different. It was different because it was love.

The first time Helena came to her, it was her first day, and she had just been beaten by the master of the house for spilling his drink. Helena stood by and watched the young woman take her beating, with fire in her eyes and an ache in her heart. Everyone knew the real master was his wife; she was strong willed and beautiful, she could get anything she wanted and she wanted Myka. She wanted her safe and under her protection.

_"Myka may I come in?" Helena asked through the bathing room door. It was cracked open and Helena could see the slave girl sitting in the bath trying to wash herself off._

_"You may." Myka was struggling to reach her back, wincing at the sharp pain shooting through her arm._

_"Here, let me help you." Helena got on her knees behind the stone tub, taking the cloth from Myka and wiping her back gently. She started at the nape of the woman's neck, slipping lower, lightly cleaning off her shoulders and then she nudged Myka forward a bit and cleaned off the rest of her back with the same amount of caution and with so much respect that the slave cried. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you love?"_

_"No."_

_"You can say more than a few words at a time you know. Although you haven't had any schooling so you probably don't know what to say."_

_"I haven't been to school my lady, but I read every day. I just don't know what to say because no one has ever treated me with such kindness. I was rendered speechless my lady; that's all."_

_Helena was intrigued by the slaves words, her voice was heavenly, music to her ears. "You're finished Myka. I'll get you something to cover up and I'll leave the room. Do you need me to help you with anything else?"_

_Myka was surprised. A normal master would watch as she struggled to stand up, legs still aching from the beating. They would make it harder for her by pushing her around, beating her more, throwing dirt on her or worse. "Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why are you showing me such kindness?"_

_"Because you're the strongest woman I've ever met; but you were born into unfortunate circumstances and raised to believe that you're nothing. What I want more than anything, is to show you just how strong you really are."_

Helena walked to her friend and lover, a woman who had once been so broken but now stood much taller in her presence. "If it pleases me?" Before Myka knew it, a royal gown was dropped to the floor and the master of the house stood before her naked, as she often would when it was just the two of them.

"If it pleases you." Myka walked to Helena and pulled her close, they kissed then; heated and raw, a kiss filled with hunger, desire and longing. Helena would carefully peel Myka's clothes away, one layer at a time and they would fall into bed, over and over again.

Her days and nights spent with Helena were special. When it was just them, it was Helena who served Myka with so much adoration and esteem. She was honored for her strength and beauty in a way she had never been her whole life. Yes, she had been given to her masters before, forced to do as they said; but this was different. It was different because she wasn't forced, she wasn't made to do anything but exist and she had a choice. It was different because it was love.

**Thank you for reading this stuff... I hope it was alright. I know it was kind of short, but you know... just a quick thing. Please comment and review. This might be way out there and no one may like it but I had to get it out.**

**Love you all. XO**


	10. Christmas Tree Shopping

**a/n: so... Wanted to do a Halloween one, but this popped into my head first so the Halloween one shot will have to wait. Imagine Bering and Wells tree shopping with a twist. **

**Enjoy! :)**

"This one is perfect! It'll look amazing in the B&B." Helena shouted, looking at the large, full Christmas tree in front of her. She turned around to get her girlfriends approval, but Myka wasn't even paying attention. Helena watched as Myka trailed her finger tips over the bare branches of a neglected and forgotten Christmas tree, her hazel eyes glowing with joy and something that is unique to the woman she fell in love with. "Darling?" Helena tried again hoping to get Myka's attention.

"Yeah?" Myka didn't back away from the tree, she got closer to it and put on a pouty face that would have Helena crumble to her knees.

"What are you doing?"

"I want this one..." Myka tugged on a branch, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Helena sighed and walked over to Myka, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist. "Why?"

"It's so damaged. It's just... It'll get left behind." Myka leaned further into Helena's embrace in an attempt to coax her into saying yes.

"You don't think it's too far gone? I mean it's hardly a tree love. It's more like a twig."

"I know, but We have enough time before Christmas to make it look beautiful. With a little love..." Myka stopped, pulling away from Helena and walking over to the tree she had been looking at. "Never mind. It was stupid."

Helena frowned, her brows furrowing as she took another look at the tree. "Ever the savior darling."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we'll take your tree. Give it all the love it needs." She pulled her coat tighter around her to fight off the cold.

Myka wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't tell you why it's important to me, but it is."

"I know why." Helena said, continuing when Myka looked at her questioningly. "You're someone who cares so much. Myka you need to take care of others, you need to help them. It's something that I love most about you." Helena stood in front of Myka getting on her tip toes and kissing cool lips. "You fixed me; saved me when everyone thought I was too far gone. It's a rare gift to have that much hope love. I for one am grateful for it."

"Me too." Myka's hands rested on Helena's neck, pulling her in close so she could kiss her. The sweet kiss grew in passion; gratitude, love, and devotion poured from it, filling the women to satisfaction. "You really think it's too far gone?"

"Not for you my darling."

...

"They're back!" Claudia ran out the front door of the B&B toward the car before she came skidding to a stop in front of the car. "What the frack!?"

Helena came out of the car with a smile on her face, shaking her head fondly. She opened the door for Myka, walking to the side of the car and unhooked the netting over the car.

"Um... Pete, we need some help." Claudia shouted to the figures still standing on the porch. "Guys how many sad little trees did you need to get?"

Myka shot a glare in Claudia's direction then proceeded to pull the first tree off.

Helena passed Claudia, heading toward Leena's. "Thank you for letting us borrow your car Pete." She handed him his keys.

"How many of those sad little trees did you guys get H. G.?" Pete repeated Claudia's earlier question, gaping at the load on and in his car.

"All of them." Helena said as she opened the door. "Remind me to never take Myka to an animal shelter. That would be a catastrophe."

**Thank you for reading this one. I hope it made you smile a little. It's never too early for holiday fun. Feel free to comment and review. I always appreciate it. Love you all. XO**


	11. Post-its

**A/N: Imagine Bering and Wells' daughter annoyed by all the post-its. From the imagineberingandwells blog. Thanks for this prompt. It was cute. :)**

**Enjoy it!**

Sarah Bering-Wells grew up in a very interesting household. Her parents weren't exactly normal, but normal was overrated. At least that's how she felt until highschool started; then she prayed for normal. She understood most of her parents quirks and interests; she shared her mother's love for reading and collecting old books, joined her mum with tinkering and inventing, and she even loved dead languages which was odd for a girl her age. There was only one thing that would often unnerve her. Post-its. They were everywhere, all the time and they invaded every corner of her life.

Sarah woke up to the sound of her alarm which she didn't set. She rolled over, eyes still closed and hit the snooze button, only to find that it was covered with a post-it note that stuck to her had. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the blurred edge of a note stuck to her forehead.

"Seriously?" She said, pulling it off and reading it. 'Good morning.' She stuck it to her table and read the one on her hand. 'Left early for the warehouse so we set your alarm.' It was signed mum, they all were.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stepped on another piece of paper. 'Go brush your teeth, we bought you a new tooth brush.' "You have got to be kidding." She groaned in annoyance, walking to the bathroom where she found more post-its saying 'remember to floss' and 'don't forget to wash your face and moisturize.'

On her way to the kitchen, more popped up that were unavoidable. It was like her parents knew her every step and strategically placed them so they'd stick to her.

She got off to school and throughout the day, post-its seemed to be falling from everything she touched. Three throughout her folder, one on her English Lit paper saying 'I give this an A darling. Wonderful job!' and it followed her to lunch and her fencing lessons and even to martial arts.

By the time she got home, she was irritate beyond belief. A normal day would consist of 3 to 5 post-it notes, a little more if her mother's were away for work, but on this day there were 15. She didn't understand why so many, and they were all so random. 'We love you' 'You're a wonderful daughter.' Lots of motivating words during lessons, that had her friends giggling and her blushing out of embarrassment.

She walked to her front door and unlocked it. When she reached for the light another post-it stuck to her. She immediately hit her head against the closed door and sighed before reading it. 'Sweet 16.' She smiled, the goofiest grin plastered on her face that had her looking exactly like Myka. She turned around and her family stood there grinning, party hats, streamers, cake, ice cream and gifts.

"Happy birthday darling." Helena walked to Sarah and hugged her tight.

Myka joined them, her long arms wrapping around both of them. "We love you."

"I know. I could tell from all the notes you left... all 16 of them." She had felt bothered all day by the post-its, but at the end of every day she knew how lucky she was to have this; an odd, unconventional, but loving family. She would always be grateful for that. "I love you guys too."

That night before going to sleep, she reached under her bed and pulled out a box. When she opened it, tears lined her eyes and she smiled. It was overflowing with post-its that were left by her parents for her since she was five years old.

As she looked at them she could remember every single one, how she found it, why it was there. Some said 'eat your soup and feel better soon.' Others said 'Let the games begin.' Those she'd find before her parents would attack her with water guns or send her off on a scavanger hunt.

She took the 16 notes and tucked them into the box reverently, and before closing it she looked upon the note that started it all. It was laminated and taped inside the lid, the last note she would see before going to sleep each night and she would smile when she read it. 'Keep it. You can owe me.'

**Thank you! Saw the prompt and this little thing just attacked my brain. I hope you guys liked it. Please do feel free to leave a comment. I appreciate it. Love you all. XO**


End file.
